


Bioshock: Last Minute Save

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Elizabeth gets the surprise of her life as she is saved from Frank Fontaine's wrath





	Bioshock: Last Minute Save

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

**Bioshock: last minute save**

Elizabeth was about to be tortured by Frank Fontaine, in the underwater city of Rapture. She closed her eyes hoping that it ends quickly. Elizabeth heard several gunshots, she opened her eyes, and saw Fontaine who had a bullet hole in the head, and his men were down on the ground, Fontaine fell to the floor dead. Elizabeth saw the one who had fired the shots, the man’s face was covered in shadow. He wore a fedora and trench coat, he blew the smoke away and holstered his weapon.

“Who are you?” Elizabeth asked as the man approached her.

“What, a girl can’t recognize her own father?” the man playfully asked as he stepped into the light, revealing Booker Dewitt.

“Booker,” Elizabeth said gasping, it was her Booker, her father.

He untied her, and she wrapped her arms around him, “I’ve missed you,” she said

“I’ve missed you too baby girl,” Booker replied, “Come on I owe you a trip to Paris.”

“Paris?” Elizabeth said, “But how will we get there from here?”

“Like this,” Booker said as he reached out his arm and opened a tear leading to the city of lights. He helped his daughter up and with his arm around her they stepped through, and the tear closed behind them.

“What world is this?” Elizabeth asked

“This our world, the one we were meant to live in, before I…” Booker stopped before referring to the event that he regrets the most.

“Don’t finish that sentence, I never blamed you for that, I forgive you dad,” Elizabeth said

“Dad, I could get used to that,” Booker replied, and Elizabeth chuckled, “What?”

“Nothing, just I’ll call you dad if you call me Anna,”

“Deal” Booker replied.

The two walked through the city, “So what do you want to do first?” Booker asked, “We can do anything you want, anything.”

“How about we go to the Eiffel Tower, I hear the view is nice from there,”

“Sounds good, Anna”

“Thanks, dad” and the two laughed as they walked toward the Eiffel tower.

The two looked over the city from the tower, “I don’t know what’s in our future, but let’s hope it’s a bright one,” Anna said.

Booker put his arm around her and Anna rested her head on his shoulder and they looked on to a better future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, leave me your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
